Resurrection
by artimoi
Summary: The world is at peace, or so it seems, powers are growing, who disagree with Nunnally's new "peacemongering" laws. Lelouch is still alive, Post R2
1. Alive

O Hai, this is my first Fan Fic, so i look forward to reviews.

The world stood in silence, finally the Vanquisher will be vanquished. The tip of the sword pierced his chest, a red hue spreading down his white emperor robe.

Lelouch wasn't ready for the pain; he could barely stop himself from wailing in pain, he muttered his final words to Suzaku, then Suzaku ended it, he tore the sword from his chest spraying a plume of red hot blood across the floor, Lelouch, tumbled down front of the pontoon, for every soul to see, the end of a tyrant. He lay there, taking in the last vision of his world, the people around him, rejoicing in joy, 'the end for them, and the end for me' he thought. Nunally crouched above him, he felt her touch his hand, searching for life. Something clicked between them, "NO" she screamed, "NO, we could have been happy together brother, why, this just isn't fair, WHY!" She wailed.

Kallen, at that moment finally understood. She couldn't hold the tears back, there was so much she wanted to tell him, so much she wanted to do. It wasn't fair.

Suzaku, stood atop the pontoon, looking down upon the crowd. He knew it would end like this, slaying his friend, his only true friend. He knew he would have to take up Lelouch's Mantle, and for once in his life, he felt the pressure of responsibility of so many. He was glad he had the mask at the moment, for no force in the world couldn't stop the tears of sorrow from flowing.

"Destroy worlds... Create worlds" Lelouch managed.

Lelouch looked towards the sky, his master plan, the one that would grant the world its peace, he just hoped it was worth it.

The end. Or so he thought

"_Foolish son, you really thought you could kill me and get away without consequence, i did warn you, you cursed me now be ready to be cursed yourself!" _said a deep and powerful voice, one Lelouch knew all too well.

There in a complete whiteness stood the man, the man Lelouch had killed, Charles Vi Britannia.

"_so, you really didn't die, i must admit i had my doubts, you died too easily." _Said Lelouch, not even bothering with courtesy, the hatred thick in his voice.

"_Oh no, Lelouch I'm dead, this is just the start, you have created a peace, will it last?, well, you'll most definitely see the end of it, because you will be around for a long time, the code must be passed on, that is a law of the geass, death is the only repent." _

Lelouch stood there helpless as Charles walked up to him, pressed his hands against Lelouch's Forehead

"NO GET OFF ME, MY DEATH IS THE END, TH-"the world zoomed around him, he was flying a world of colours, down a tube, the end, he could see it, black at the end.

"_Watch the world you've created crumble and fall to piece's_"

His eyes shot open, panic spread through his body, he felt as though he was drowning, he gulped in air, feeling the freshness flying into his lungs. He studied his body, on the palm of his hand, was the Sigil of the Geass. Once he recovered from death, 'wow, that's something to wrap your mind around' he thought to himself. He looked around him, his was on an alter, at a church?

He heard a door slam, he spun around, to see CC standing there, tears flowing down her cheeks, the light gleaming through the stained glass windows upon her.

"how..?"

He showed her his hand. The bright red Geass sigil unmistakable.

She gasped, "no, not you too!"

"it was him, he decided to leave me a parting gift, the shrewd bastard" anger was building up. How the hell did he know! Now forever, he was cursed!

"do you think.. he knew your plan?" CC questioned

"ARRRGHH!, i fucking don't know!"

"don't get angry, that wont help anything" CC said. She knew what he was going through.

"SHUT UP CC! How the don't you expect me to be angry, he saw through me, My plan failed..."

"No it didn't" said a voice as the door opened at the opposite end of the church.

Jeremiah walked in carrying a box of pizza and some water bottles.

"how the hell didn't it?!" shouted Lelouch

"Nunnally has taken up being the leader of U.F.N and is determined to lead it and maintain peace and Zero is forever watching over her. The world is rejoicing, differences have been settled, your plan achieved exactly what it was meant to. World peace." Jeremiah

"then why am i still alive!" Demanded Lelouch

"isn't good your alive, now you ca-"

"NO I CANT, think will you! Im meant to be dead, the whole world knows my face, no one would mistake me. And give me a reason why i would want to live!"

This hit CC hard, _he doesn't even care for me, I'm not good enough... _she fell to the ground and started to cry

"look I've had it, my death was also my repentant!, I wanted to die, all those who fell for this cause and I've cheated my way out of it! I didn't want it, I didn't want responsibly, i didn't want Pressure, i didn't want to live with the fact of peoples lives' rest on me anymore. It was too much.. just too much, i wanted death, it was my es-"

Lelouch didn't get to finish that thought, because Jeremiah punched him in the face, hard.

"Oh you poor baby, i thought you were Mariannes son! Grow a fucking spine! If the going gets tough, YOU GET TOUGHER. Get some guts. You selfish git, don't cha get it?" asked Jeremiah asked angrily.

Lelouch was still to stunned to think.

"What about the people around you?! What about the ones who love you?

"The Black knights?!" _My comrades_

"What about Nunnally? What would Rolo think?! " _My Family_

"What about your lovers?!" _Shirly, Kallen and CC_

"_**Huh? WHAT ABOUT THEM!" **_roared Jeremiah

Lelouch was hurt, conflicted, remincent, confused and stunned at the same time. But then he saw CC, crying into her hands. It became _clear_. He got up, walked straight past Jeremiah and wrapped his arms around her. "it's ok, I'm not going anywhere, i will always be here... with you" he also started to cry, to cry out all the hurt and pain, to leave it all behind, not to neglect it and ignore it and pretend it's not there, but to acknowledge it and look forward to the future.

Jeremiah stood there looking at the pair sobbing, and thought 'how the hell did it get to this'

Jeremiah went over to the collection of food he bought and took some of the napkins that he got with his pizza and passed them to Lelouch and CC.

"we all done now?" Jeremiah asked, with a large grin on his face. Lelouch wiped his eyes clean, "so now what?" he asked

"you figure that out. Im off" he bent down and whispered to CC "if you want him to smack him around some more, here's how you can contact me" he gave her a small card with his address and number on it, it had a symbol of an orange.

"an orange company?" she asked.

"yep, everything from orange juice to orange cake!" he said enthusiastically

And with that he walked out the front door, leaving them sitting there in awe.

"so, what are we going to do?" she asked as she turned around, to see lelouch stuffing down HER pizza.

"what are you doing!" she exclaimed!

"death makes you hungry you know!" he said while stuffing some cheese pizza down

After the pizza had been decimated, they lay there on the church floor. rubbing their bulging bellies

"so what now?" Lelouch asked. It had never occurred to him what he would do if he had no school or an empire to conquer or run. Maybe get a job? 'Fat chance' he said to himself.

"I feel like travelling" said CC.

Stay tuned for the next chapter :D. Thanks for reading!


	2. A New Enemy

This is the new chapter, i hope you enjoy it. Please review, i love hearing feedback, it can really help.

1 year later

Nunnally left the senate, after much debate and turmoil; finally her law has been passed. One that would change the world for a long time, It stood to make everyone of equal right, no discrimination no abuse of power. It took power away from the people, no man or women shall be born, with power over another man or women. It was one of the many steps she hoped to take to gain world peace.

Nunnally also knew this was a dangerous toy to play with. The U.F.N laws crossed the whole world, she knew many would be angered by this, losing all power over people, so all power returning to the parliament of the U.F.N. she already had many Brittanian Nobels knocking on her door exclaiming their outrage, and many angry e-mails from across the world regarding the same thing. She hoped that they would see the good in the law. She hoped...

Nunnally rounded into a corridor leading out into street, her chauffeur waiting for her. But between him and her was a sea of reporters and journalists. She scanned the crowd, and amongst all the bustling and pushing of the journoes to get best spot, she spotted Milly, her bright blond hair standing out, She saw Milly waving to her, she sent a acknowledging nod her way. She always left these reporters not giving them a statements, and calling Milly later, recounting the days in politics to her, she knew she could trust Milly. The crowd of reporters separated when she wheeled towards her car. If Zero wasn't there, striding alongside her, she would never make it. This often made her wonder, that this was pretty much the only action Zero got to see these days, without anything to fight or defend. He must be pretty bored. She would have to find something for him, that would keep him occupied.

---

Somewhere in China.

"Look at this" holding a newspaper up high for the whole table to see, "complete bullshit" the Eunuch exclaimed.

The table around him all held the same hateful and stern face that he did. They were all powerful men and women, Nobels, royalty and businessman, all from various nationalities. The same people who had halve of their servants and workers desert them in a day, claiming it was their right that they could lead free lives. Many businesses going bankrupt in seconds and royalty losing their heritage in a day, all thanks to a law passed in government.

"What should we do? We can't let this stand, that is all i know, i thought you!" said a Russian nobel, pointing his finger at a Brittanian Politician and nobel, "you said you had this under control, you said it would be impossible for her to pass the law, you said you had enough supporters in the house of parliament to decline the legislation!"

"You don't know what its like in there! Nunnally, despite the cripple she is, is a fabulous speaker; she managed to change the vote's so significantly with her goodwill speech she said. She is definitely a force to be reckoned with" said the Brittanian, he will not take the fall for this, it will mean his death.

"What should we do then? Assassinate her, take her out of the equation?, it's obvious that we can't sway her with bribes or threats like we did before" said a Vietnamese tyrant. They all knew that if they let her get her way, they would lose all power before long.

"No" said a high voice.

A young lady walked into the room, her bright blue hair swaying around her shoulders. She wore a extravagant dress, deep blue to compliment her hair. She took the attention of the table before her, not just because of what she was going to propose but the way her dress seemed to be made on the intention of showing off her beautiful body.

"what do you propose, T.T.?" asked a English royal, anticipation rising in his blood, T.T. had never been wrong about anything and her plans always worked, this was general knowledge amongst the men and women at the table. It was also general knowledge that not a single one of them knew who she really was or where she came from.

"I have a plan" she said, her deep purple eyes, digging into everyone there.

"Of what sorts?" asked a fat Indian businessman, not bothering to hide the impatience in his voice.

"A war. Specifically a Coup d'état, well of sorts" she said mockingly, she knew they hated it when she treated them like this, winding them up she heard it was called.

"Spit it out!" Sneered the Indian

"for me to share my plan with you, you will have to promise, that I'm in charge, nothing happens without going through me and I call the shots, this is my game, my war, you will be my pieces for me to wage war with. Once you understand this, I shall share it with you" she concluded

"What! Are you mad! How can we trust you with our resources, with our men" exclaimed the Indian

"What remains of your men" TT joked

"How DARE YOU!" the pig like Indian said

"Oh shut up Hashan" said the Englishmen

The fat Indian shrunk into his high backed chair.

"I for one, trust T.T, she told us of the economic downfall of 2009 and kept us and our business partners afloat, where many other companies fell, we got bigger, making billions, and your telling me we can't trust her, no I trust her completely. She has my vote" said the Englishman, winking at her.

She was used to this, that man had tried to get her in his bed numerous times, all failing miserably.

After much debating and quarrelling, the men and women reached an agreement. They would accept TT's proposal. Little did they actually understand that what she said before she meant literally, they were her pawns, in a big big game.

"right lets get down to business" she said excitedly. _I will find him, I know he didn't die, he's alive, and I will find him and challenge him, to a game that will decide the fate of the world!_

_i hope you liked the chapter, please review_


	3. Challenge

please review. i hope you enjoy the chapter

Lelouch sat at his desk, in front of his laptop, reading the news on the internet. He was reading a report on Parliaments new law, passed this very morning. Underneath the report by his ex-school president, there was a heated debate being raged. At the moment, there were two sides, the ones who oppose Nunnallys new law and ones who support it, the ones who support it easily outnumber those who oppose it, but the opposers are putting up a very good fight.

Lelouch wondered if Nunnally was ready for this. It almost seemed as though the world had been split into two sides, those who loved this and those who hated it. In a matter of days, every inch of media was focusing on the new updates on Nunnally and the rest of the Parliament. Lelouch hasn't seen anything like it since his rise to power through Zero and then his retaking of the throne. He hoped Nunnally was coping with it, he knew Suzaku was there, forever looking over her, but Suzaku couldn't comfort her without blowing Zero's cover to her.

Lelouch pulled his head away from the screen and looked around the room. He saw CC snoring away on the couch, fallen asleep in front of the TV watching some crappy action film, a box of pizza and cans of beer spread across the carpet floor. He got and went over to her and lifted her off the couch and took her to their bedroom and laid her on the bed, he tucked her into the sheets and flicked the lights off and left her to sleep in her drunken stupor.

He felt nostalgic, remembering doing the same for Nunnally when she was little. These were the times when he longed for comfort outside of CC, he missed friendship but mainly missed getting around and having fun with friends. When he was in school he never appreciated it but when you live, thinking about all those fun times, spent together in the past, but the fact that he will never ever be able to have them again. He now knows what it means to be lonely. It now makes sense how CC was so unsocial when they first met, not having friends for years on end will do that.

Summer was setting in at Japan and days were hot, and this night was no exception. He tore off his baggy t-shirt and flung it in a random direction and whacked the ceiling fan onto full blast. The sweat cooling his body in seconds from the wind of the fan

After laying down he felt as though he needed a drink, after finishing the last two cans of beer in the fridge, he got up and walked to a cabernet, opening it up and pulling out a large bottle of scotch, he couldn't give a toss about a cup and drunk it straight from the bottle. After sitting through Die Hard and nearly gagging on the scotch he got up and went into the bathroom and flung open a drawer to reveal a small box, he opened it up and pulled out a small syringed gun, he screwed in a small cap of refrain into the end and stumbled back to the couch. "sweet dreams" he said, and jabbed the syringe into his arm and pulling the trigger.

CC woke in the morning, finding yet again her bed partnerless. She walked out into the living room and seeing the usual scene. She walked over to the kitchen pantry and grabbed the dustpan and brush and made her work on cleaning up the living room, sweeping up her leftover pizza and plucking up all the beer cans and empty scotch bottle, last time she saw that, it was half full. While doing all this housework she made sure not to make any noise to wake Lelouch at all. She knew why he used refrain and she too used it herself, it was the missing part of their lives, and the curse of living immortally. She bent down and inspected the syringe gun, at first Lelouch had hated the thought of even having this thing in his house let alone using it, but eventually he broke, and just like drugs before it, it became a craving. Now it was a household tool, as used as the kitchen microwave, to relieve the loneliness and take you to the place you love. She picked up the cap and put the tool back in its box and put it back in the bathroom drawer.

She started to feel hungry and decided to make breakfast; she checked the fridge and sorted through what they had left. Nothing but alcohol and bits of mouldy pizza. Friggen Hell, she would have to go to the shops, that meant having a shower and getting dressed in proper clothing, not just her underwear. She found some clothes that looked half decent and passed the smell check. After a quick shower, she pocketed some money and walked out the door, locking it behind her. They haven't been taking any chances with security and didn't plan to start now.

She walked down the street popped into the local market; she bought some bacon and eggs and picked up a loaf of bread from the bakery. It was surprisingly peaceful in the early morning. She walked back into the apartment, Lelouch still spread out across the couch, half naked and in deep sleep.

She cranked the stove on and pulled out a frying pan. Fried eggs on toast with bacon she thought. It turned out just as good as she hoped. She didn't know if it was the crackling and popping of the bacon on the frying pan or the smell of the bacon that woke Lelouch up, but it was enough.

"Morning CC" he said muggly, from her position he looked a right mess, drool smeared on his cheek, his hair messily sticking up on one side, jeans had another beer stain to add to the ever growing collection.

"You look like you've been deprived of sleep for years" she joked.

"Feel like it too" he mumbled.

"There's some tablets in the cabinet over there, down one of them and you'll feel tad better" she said, not taking her eyes away from the bacon.

Lelouch grunted in thanks and did what she told him. While he was doing that CC served the breakfast and she didn't even wait for Lelouch to come back, and wolfed straight into it.

Lelouch walked into the bathroom, and looked at himself in the mirror. She was right he was a mess, he didn't know much about who he is or who he _was_ for that matter, torn between good memories of the student council and the black knights and horrible memories such as Shirly, Rolo and Euphemia. Both types made the other worse, he was seriously conflicted, and he guessed, _Depressed. _No comfort and no forgiveness.

CC knocked on the door and came in, in complete silence, she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. She pulled her head of his shoulder and looked into each other's eyes. She felt regret and he felt loss. They leaned forward and kissed and kissed like they never had before, it brought back comfort and warmth to each other as they broke apart to catch breath, "now?" asked Lelouch

"no, later, you have breakfast to eat" CC teased and kissed on the lips once again and led him back into the living room

He sat down and ate. While eating he got up and buzzed the TV with the remote. He flicked it off some shoddy entertainment channel and flicked it onto the news channel.

His stomach dropped, he was so surprised he dropped his fork, making a clatter on the floor. "What's wrong Lelouch?" Asked CC, seeing his stiff frame and unnatural behaviour.

"Look" he said, as he pointed at the TV.

"Yes, yes, we are getting reports that the same things are happening all over the world, but here in japan, just only a few hours ago an explosion was set off from inside the parliament building. What we know is that that all the government officials and Senators are inside the building and none are getting out. We are getting reports that this is happening all over the world, the Eiffel tower, the Sydney harbour bridge, the statue of Liberty and the U.F.N Headquaters in Brittannia" Exclaimed the reporter.

In the background you could see two large cargo trucks pull up next to the parliament building, and police trying to shoo the away from building which was blazing away and collapsing. A man jumped out of a truck cabin, wearing some kind of bright white uniform, he pulled a Assault rifle from the cabin of the truck as the two policemen walked over and let rip, tearing the two policemen into red ribbons.

"Oh my god!" screamed the reporter

"lets get out of here!" shouted the cameraman, too late

Another man in the white uniform turned around and fired at the cameraman and the reporter, the screaming of reporter ended with another bang from the gun, and in the last seconds of live footage showed the backs of the cargo trucks opening up to reveal knightmare frames spilling out before with another bang ended the camera and brought the screen to a technical error page.

Lelouch sat there as still as a tree, CC could not bring herself to break the silence. The TV did that for them and buzzed alive. In the picture stood many men and women all in a line behind a caped figure, it look exactly the same as Zero's costume except it was stark white with golden lining up the ends. The helmet was shaped almost exactly the same as the original Zero one except the helmet itself was white and the see through glass was golden instead of a dark purple. The helmet also looked a bit more elongated and had a sharp point at the end.

"We are the White nightmares." Bellowed the caped figure

"We stand for glory and Heritage" with a dramatic flick of his cloak

"How dare small league of men and women tarnish and revoke our rights as rightful owners of power and ownership" No doubt meaning the U.F.N

"We fight for all that is ours"

"We will not stand for opposition and those who deny us, so here to prove our point is the U.F.N government along with its prime minister" men in white uniforms dragged out the hostages, Lelouch's heart sank, no! Not Nunnally!

The men in uniform who dragged out the prisoners pulled a pistol each and handed it to the variety of men and women behind them, and then walked off stage. The masked figure pulled a pistol out from his cloak and grabbed Nunnally from her hair. All the men and women laid the pistols against the backs of the politician's heads. BAM! ,sprays of blood, splattering against the stage floor. no, no, this can't be happening.

The lifeless bodies sagged and slumped to the ground. The caped figure still hasn't fired on Nunnally yet. "Zero, are you watching this, you better be, and not that phoney Zero that follows this bitch around, No, i mean the real one, i know your alive, so I "Alpha" challenge you Zero to a game with the world as the prize. I hope you as good as you were, _Lelouch vi Britannia._ Until then."

And with that the TV went to black.

"i will obliterate everything that person holds dear to him!"

CC knew this was the start of something big, so much for a peaceful morning.


	4. Reunion

Hey! This is my new chapter, I hope you enjoy it, please review, I appreciate your feedback this is much longer chapter than the rest, I had planned to split it into 2 chapters but it worked like this so I left it.

Suzaku woke with a jolt, there was a large bang, and he could smell fire, not good.

His intercom bursted alive, "Lord Zero, Lord Zero! There is an emer-"his young assistant was cut short as gunfire riddled the poor ladies body.

"shit!" Suzaku launched himself out of his bed and ran over to his Zero uniform and pulled the small pistol out of the jacket pocket. Bam!

His bedroom door was blown open and two heavily armed spec ops men rushed in, both men wearing night vision and gasmasks, Bam! Bam!, he shot them down consecutively before they could even see him. The lights cut out, shit! He ran over to one of the soldiers and tore off their gas masks and night vision and put them on. He also picked up the assault rifle and spare clips that the man was carrying, he might need it.

As he rushed out the door, he thought about his priorities, Nunnally was first and then retaking the Villa. He rushed down the hallway, Nunnally's room was on the 3rd floor, he was on the first, he had to hurry. Smoke was filling the hallways and he saw some parts of the house on fire as he ran past. As he passed other rooms he saw bodies of the household staff in a pool of their blood

As he rounded a corner that led to a stairway up he saw three men, all dressed like the ones before, in a bright white uniform and all holding rifles. He pulled the trigger on his rifle before the others could react and splattered their blood on the walls.

He sprinted up the stairs, and up the next flight, as he reached the third level he met two other men, waiting for him, they opened fire down the stairs, stopping him from sticking his head out. These rifles's had thirty bullets a clip, he counted the rounds and popped out from behind the staircase as the two reloaded, and opened fire, opening up their chests and sending plumes of hot blood skywards, he sprinted past their still alive bodies and reloaded while sprinting, her room was just here.

The door was blasted open, he ran into her room, to meet a hail of gunfire.

He jumped back just in time, he saw three men standing at the window, all bunched together. He blind fired around the corner, only sticking the gun around the corner. He heard screams, confirming his hits; he spun around the corner, all three men down and out

He ran to the window, to see a Sutherland Knightmare frame holding Nunnally in one of its hands, a rocket launcher in the other. The Sutherland turned around to greet him and aimed the rocket launcher at him and fired, he ducked and shielded his face.

_The rocket flew straight over him and through the window_ and detonated on the wall behind him. The blast shook the house and blew the room and the neighbouring rooms straight outwards. The blast flung Suzaku and much debris flying out of the house, Suzaku screamed as he saw the incoming land and crouched into a ball hoping he would survive the fall. He hid the grass with a thud, his arm cracked under him, he screamed out in pain, and all went black

Suzaku slowly opened his eyes and he staggered to his feet and looked around, the knightmare had gone and left a burning Villa in its wake. He turned around and stood there, looking at his home burning and fall apart, the smoke stung the back of his throat and his eyes watered, many a times in his life, fire had meant life and survival, now all it meant to him was senseless destruction.

Suzaku inspected his arm, yep it was definitely broken, and he made himself a makeshift splint out of his t-shirt and a plank of wood and waited for rescue to come. As he sat in silence, the fire engulfing all that was left, he swore to himself, he would have revenge.

---

Three days later, Japan, U.F.N Emergency headquarters.

Suzaku or Zero sat at a large conference table, generals and soldiers sat around him, a mix of nationalities and genders. Also in the room was Toudou, the large Japanese man sitting at his right side and Kallen, Sitting at his left. Both didn't have a clue who he was, and he hoped it would stay that way.

"what we know about them is that they are highly organised and fast moving, they have already taken much of the of the north American continent and are pushing us out, in Europe they have been successful too, taking almost all of the western European continent, only Italy and Greece hold out, and our forces there will soon have to surrender or fight to the death. In the Middle East, matters only get worse, they used religious propaganda mixed in with royalty claims and the public turned on us, they have rebelled and are now massing a large army there. In Africa their activity is low, but we too only have small garrisons there, they won't stand a chance if the main force from Europe invade..." Toudou explained

"Pull them out, tell them to make their way to Australia, the enemy haven't tried to attempt Australia yet. Once they resupply there, tell them to garrison themselves there and hold out as long as they can" said Suzaku

"What about Africa?" asked Kallen

"Toudou said it himself, if the forces of Europe invade, the African force's won't stand a chance, no point loosing anymore men, we have to stand and choose the battlefields, if we keep letting the White Nightmares choose the battlefields we'll only keep losing" concluded Zero.

"What's the Situation in South America?" asked Kallen

"Its almost identical to the situation in Europe, Once the main rebel forces in America have captured it they will move on down to South America" Said Toudou sadly

"What about our forces in South America?" Asked Kallen

"They have decided to make a stand and wait for the enemy to come to them; they are currently stationed in Mexico." Said Toudou

"Order them to retreat, make their way to Cape Town and use the docks there with any boats they can find and tell them to make their way to Australia, And once they reach there, hold out." Ordered Zero

The situation looked dim, their forces in the Asian continent were being pushed back towards Japan and many other smaller engagements occurred across the world, their forces were spread much to thin, they had no backup, no support, all this spelt defeat and it was painted on every persons face in the room.

"What do you think of this poppycock about Emperor Lelouch still being alive?" asked a small time general, taking the place of another who had perished on the front lines.

"I think they are flipping insane, the world saw him die, we all saw Zero, well this Zero, kill him, there is no way he could be alive, generally when you get stabbed by a sword you die" said a cranky women. She was with the Japanese news and obviously had no intent to even hide the fact she was bored.

"What do you think about this Zero?" asked the small timer.

"I don't know what to think, he can't be alive, that I know, he died at my hands, I saw him take his last breath, it can't be possible, but yet there's a small niggle in the back of my head that's telling me that there could be some truth in it" said Suzaku, recalling that horrid day.

"Is this over?" asked the cranky lady

"Yes, I think it is, good luck men, godspeed, may be luck on our side, I have a feeling we'll be needing it" said Suzaku, they all rose at once and bowed their heads and filed out in silence.

After all the generals had left he pulled his mask off and rested his head in his hands. He wasn't cut out for this, this was Lelouch's job, he was meant to be in the field. He sighed, if there was one time when the world needed Lelouch, it was now.

Suzaku, got up and walked out the room and just sitting outside was his new assistant. "There is a man on the line, he says its important, and he told me to tell you this 'Zero's Requiem' "he gasped, no one knew of the Zero Requiem besides Lelouch, Himself and CC.

He took the small phone from the lady and held it to his ear. "Who is this and how the hell did you hear of that!" exclaimed Suzaku, No way Lelouch could be alive, and it wasn't CC, his assistant said it was a man.

"After a year of separation and that's how you talk to me in reunion, I was expecting better from the ex- knight of rounds" teased a voice, he knew this voice.

He walked back into the conference room and locked the door behind him, luckily for him, this room was soundproof, no one else would hear

"It can't be you, you died!" exclaimed Suzaku

"Who else?" said the Voice

"CC" he said, if the person re acted as how he thought he would know if he was or wasnt Lelouch.

"As if that witch would be bothered" laughed the voice. It was him, only Lelouch called her a witch.

"How the hell are you alive?"

"That's a long story and it isn't important, I have called because the situation is only getting worse, and I thought it was a while since I got to wear that Zero Outfit Again and I'm sure everyone misses me." Joked Lelouch

"ha ha, very funny, I wont trust you unless you tell me how your alive, no scratch that, I don't think I will trust you anymore from now on" Sneered Suzaku, little did he know how much this was hurting Lelouch.

"I personally don't know how he did this to me, just he appeared to me, and cursed me, a punishment for ending his life he shall make mine eternal" Lelouch explained, he tried to put it as simple as he could, he didn't expect Suzaku to believe him.

"Whose he?"

"Don't act stupid Suzaku, you know very well who I'm talking about"

"I don't believe you!" Shouted Suzaku

"How else can you explain it?" Shouted Lelouch back.

"I don't know, all i know is that you died, i killed you, whoever is doing this, it's a very sick prank, whose takes fun from teasing a man because he killed his best friend... please i beg you stop, just leave me alone" pleaded Suzaku

"You really are as ignorant as you were before, Denying the truth will only hurt you Suzaku" Said Lelouch.

"look if you want confirmation, ill give it to you, in 2 minutes ill be in walking distance from the the new "secret" U.F.N, i will see you in three minutes" said Lelouch and hung up.

Shit, he had to hurry, this might blow his cover. He ran out the door and and almost knocked his assistant as he ran past.

He heard Kallen shouting something after him as he ran past her.

He sprinted to the elevator and and clicked ground level.

The Elevator doors swung open. He rushed inside and hit G

The U.F.N secret emergency headquarters was a large cooperate building in Tokyo, no exactly discreet, but no normal bystander would give much thought to who ever worked in the large building and to what they did in the building.

Shit, hurry, hurry, the doors swung open and and sprinted out, the ground floor was a large open space, with a help desk relatively in the middle, around the area were a few chairs and and doorways leading off to a cafe. Usually this area was quite busy; bustling with people, but now, it was empty bar one person. In the middle stood Lelouch.

He looked different, he was skinnier, if that was possible and looked ill, he had large bags under his eye's and his skin was dead pale. He wore some baggy jeans and a shirt much too big for him. He looked terrible, it was unnerving seeing the perfect Lelouch looking so ... flawed.

"You used the Geass on them?" asked Suzaku

"i couldn't take chance's" said Lelouch in his serious voice

There was a silence, both of the silently examining each other, taking in similarities and differences a year does. To Lelouch, Suzaku looked older, he was taller now, with a more musclier frame, the Zero outfit clinging to his body. Damn that helmet, he couldn't see what Suzaku was thinking.

"Why did you come back?" asked Suzaku "are you going to take back Zero?"

"No, I don't think there will be a point in me hiding, it would quite obvious that there has been a change in Zero's. No I came here, not just for you, but for the U.F.N and to bring back the order" Said Lelouch in his commanding voice.

"As if they would come back, you betrayed them if you've forgotten Lelouch, we fought them, do you think they are just going to forgive you on the spot, they don't know of Zero's Requiem, they don't know why you did it all."

"Don't take me for an idiot Suzaku, I won't be bringing the back together, you will"

What the hell was he thinking?

"I have no doubt, not a single person will want to follow me, I understand that, but you need me, I know you do, but the situation is desperate. If the mighty Zero says so, I think they might consider it" Said Lelouch Hopefully.

There was bing from across the room, Suzaku spun around seeing Kallen step out of the elevator, "Ah, Zero, I saw you running out of the room. Is something wr-" she stopped abruptly as she saw Lelouch standing there in the center of the open room.

Kallen stood there speechless, her mind was doing somersaults as her logic was doing battle with what she is seeing.

Lelouch was wishing people would stop doing this, it was really annoying, having people goggle at you whenever they saw you.

"it's been a while Kallen, hasn't it?" Said Lelouch, to test the water

"How are you still alive? Actually, don't bother, I have feeling it will be too complicated for me." She laughed, half heartedly, still in mild disbelief.

"I..." she paused as she reined in her fear

"I want to know, am I right, when you died, at the parade, did you sacrifice yourself for this world?"

"Yes"

"The reason for all the backstabbing, using us, it was to gain the peace just past?"

"Yes"

"All of it, every single bit, was all in the name of peace..." she trailed off in thought

Her head was now saying 'ZOMGWTFBBQ', it was so much to take in, all her conflicted thoughts of being loyal to Zero and to her brothers memories clashing with the anger and hate and... love, towards Lelouch was pulling her down, gone. She felt free, all the weight gone.

"Zero's Requiem" he said, his voice echoing around the room.

"What?"

"It was the plan, we came up with it" said Lelouch

"Whose we?"

"Me and Lelouch" Said Zero pre-emptively

'Damn that Lelouch' thought Suzaku, 'he going to expose me!'

"Have a guess whose under that helmet, you know them quite well Kallen" said Lelouch

"Just because we've been re united Lelouch, that doesn't mean I'm going to play your silly mind games" tsk'ed Kallen, she didn't want to show how much she wanted to see Zero's face, her pride wouldn't let her.

"Ironic, your just as ignorant as him, I know you want to know, don't treat me like a fool Kallen, I still remember those day's back with the Order, you always looked at me suspiciously." Joked Lelouch. A large 'I know you better than you do' grin appearing on his face.

"I'll give you a clue" teased Lelouch, he knew this was getting Suzaku wound up, let's see if he will snap

"Dont!" shouted Zero, Suzaku wasn't going to stand this.

"He was terrible with cats" Lelouch Smirked.

"No way!" shouted Kallen, she caught on in a instant.

"Damn you Lelouch" snapped Suzaku as he yanked the Zero helmet off. He shot Lelouch 'I'm not talking to you' kind of glare, which made Lelouch crack into a fit of laughter.

"But, I thought I killed you!" she said before she realised who she was saying it too, and she snapped her hands to her lips, attempting to take it back.

"How to the point, Kallen" Teased Lelouch, he received another disapproving look. he was seeing the fun in winding people up, he now understood why CC enjoyed doing it to him for so long, then he realised she was rubbing off on him, which made him feel sick.

"How may I ask? I saw Lancelot explode, Gino actually cried for you" asked Kallen, remembering the effects of her apparently killing him.

"We lied" Lelouch cut in.

"What?"

"Every bit of it was set up, we baited you into a one on one, he was supposed to take a hit and explode, but Lloyd, have you met Lloyd? Anyways our chief engineer made Suzaku's cockpit very protected, and it survived the explosion." Explained Lelouch

"So it was a complete set up, a sham, you took a dive!" exclaimed Kallen, shit!, she'd bragged at dinner parties that she'd beaten Suzaku the knight of rounds in single combat.

"Pretty much" said Suzaku apologetically, making a innocent look. Resulting in a disapproving stare sent his direction

"But Lelouch, what do gain by this? I know you're not stupid, but exposing yourself like criminal doesn't seem all too smart to me" said Kallen.

"What else can I do? I have no money, so I can't raise a army like I did before, I don't have any contacts because the world thinks I'm dead, so I can't arrange a media broadcast, and I can't use an alias because that's been done before. So I did the best option that came to mind, join them, so here I am" explained Lelouch

"But how did you find us?" asked Suzaku

"Google" said Lelouch

"Ah"

Lelouch pulled out a shabby looking cell phone and dialled a number

"Yeah, it's all clear, come on in" said Lelouch in to the receiver and then hanging up, earning him suspicious looks.

"Just calling CC, she's here too"

And the green haired Girl walked in, she too looked just like Lelouch, scrappily dressed and looking unhealthy. 'What the hell have they been doing' Suzaku and Kallen both thought.

"Well? Are we going to do this? Let's not waste anymore time, I have a war to win." said Lelouch in his serious voice as he strided towards the elevator.

Thanks for the reviews guys, much appreciated. two questions today.

Question 1: What do you think about Lelouch's teasing and childish behaviour, is it too unbelievable and out of character? I wasn't sure.

Question 2: Was this chapter too long? Do you prefer short and sweet chapters or long and detailed chapters?

Review response time!

Aprilfool1993 Yes Lelouch is most definitely become a drug addict, I will show some of that more in the story, it will be a teary scene.

Chaosronin. I do plan to show Lelouch's more sinister side, especially in battle.


	5. Leader

Here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it and a happy new years to all! Sorry about that mishap with the code and using the geass. Thank you to _World Domination lol_ for picking that up for me, just forget that ever happened. ^_^

"Just to clear one thing up before we head up, Kallen, No one is to know that Suzaku is Zero, that will make it alot harder" stated Lelouch, as he pressed the up button for the elevator.

"Got it" she said as the doors opened with a Bing!

They crammed into the small elevator, an awkward silence fell over them and a small tune started to play.

Finally the awkwardness was expelled as the doors opened. And was replaced with shock and more goggling.

"Good morning generals" said Lelouch as he stepped out of the Elevator. He scanned the open office space in front of him, the room was crammed full of people on radios and sitting in front of computers, the screen's displaying various battles all over the world, the atmosphere was tense.

In the far corner of the room was a table with various men and women surrounding it, all leaning over maps and discussing tactics. Well they were, before Lelouch walked in with CC standing at his side. Toudou leaped up from the table and whipped up a pistol, aimed directly at Lelouch's forehead. "What is the meaning of this Zero?!" he shouted, bringing all noise in the room to a mute.

"Call it Reinforcements Toudou" Said Lelouch warmly, he smiled at the General, it's good to see him like he always was, alert and to the point, he will be valuable in the battles to come.

"Put the gun down" demanded Zero and Toudou lowered his pistol, but still had it in his hand.

"I have come to help, I know you need me, the enemy openly invited me to a game, and I can't refuse. I'm not asking you to trust me, all I'm asking is for you to Listen, I died for this worlds peace and since YOU couldn't keep it, I've come back to set it right, AGAIN" Exclaimed Lelouch, making sure his words held anger.

"What the hell are you on about? You freaking enslaved the world, how the hell did you bring peace!" shouted a fat Chinese man

"What happened after I died? I rest my case" Said Lelouch in annoyance at the mans stupidity.

"Look, let me make some calls and organise your forces, and I can win, I promise" said Lelouch in his demanding voice, staring Toudou right in the eye's.

It was a simple stand off. The room was silent bar the whirring of computer fans. Toudou weighed up Lelouch's offer, he was most definitely a valuable ally, but he knew he could not trust him either, but he would have to go with what he was given, it was too good of an offer to turn down, The U.F.N needed a strong and intelligent strategist, Toudou knew he himself was made for the front lines, not calling the shots from behind the lines, that was where Lelouch Excelled.

"Deal, as long as we are all there to approve your plans ,we ultimately call the shots, if we disapprove, it's not happening" Said Toudou. He was not giving him any chance to exploit them.

"Fair enough, I accept your conditions, let's get this going, I'm guessing you have a Soundproofed room around here, lets discuss my plans there" concluded Lelouch, he was relieved that that ended that with no bullets being fired, he really didn't like dying.

Toudou and his generals stood up and led him to the room, many of generals gave him hateful looks as they walked past him, he sent them a blank stare in response, and he will give them no satisfaction.

He was led into a large white room, completely sealed off, a large wooden table in the middle and huge flatscreen TV in the far end of the room on the wall.

Lelouch was conflicted on where he should sit, the leader always sat at the head of the Table, so that's where he sat, Raising many eyebrows.

"I'm guessing from personal experience you already have a plan" asked Kallen

"Correct, Can you get me Nina Einstein, Lloyd Apslund and Rakshata Chawla on the line please, put them up on the big screen, please" asked Lelouch, to a small servant sitting on a chair in the far end of the room, the small lady jumped up in shock as she realised he was asking her, causing Lelouch to smile. The lady ran off and returned seconds later

"They are being connected, Sir" she said and bowed her head

"Thank you, Julia" Causing the young ladies eye's to widen in shock.

Three face's appeared on the screen. "Why hello friends, it's been awhile" said Lelouch to the screen

"Why hello to you too commander, it's been too long" Said Rakshata and gave Lelouch a wink. Lelouch smiled back

"Hmm, yes, it has been a while, I had a hunch you'd be back" Said Lloyd cheekily, grinning away as usual

"Oh, is the pudding face here too? It's horrible to see you again" she said, giggling away

"Right back at you, Rakshata" said Lloyd in a more serious tone.

"And what of you Nina? I hope I haven't shocked you" Said Lelouch, as he stared at her blank face on the screen.

"No Lelouch, not shocked, just reminded me" she said, hiding any emotion from her voice.

"Well it's probably very obvious to why I have called you; I need all of your help. I'm sure your Familiar with FREJA and EMP or electro magnetic pulse technologies?" asked Lelouch

"Ah yes, EMP's, the ones that fry electronics?" asked Lloyd

"The very same" Lelouch said

"What do you have in mind?" asked Rakshata, she was intrigued to say the least.

"What if I say... Would it be possible to create a Missile like Explosive with a range like FREYA or greater, that instead of releasing a blast destroying everything, releases a EMP, disabling all electronic weapons and vehicles in the blast radius?" posed Lelouch.

They all seemed to take in what he said and calculated it in their minds. "yes, quite easily, and very effectively" said the robotic voice of Nina

"Excellent, Nina, Could you, with payments and support of the U.F.N, create that for me?" asked Lelouch

"Yes, with sufficient funding, most definitely, and quickly" she said, unable to hide excitement from her voice

"Perfect, I look forward to seeing results, and to you Lloyd and Rakshata, I ask you this, could you two work together to create a new generation of mass production knightmare frames? Our enemy's are very well armed with new Frames and the older frames we have aren't capable in combat against them, Of course, you will have funding and support of the U.F.N" stated Lelouch.

"Possibly, it's been awhile since me and Rakshata have worked together, I can't guarantee we will work even close to full efficiency together" Stated Lloyd, he was right, they would quarrel over every aspect of the new frame, it would take years to create, but damn it would be good.

"Fine then, I will set up a small competition, a friendly one of course, One which you two shall compete to create the Knightmare frame that will lead the U.F.N to victory and all the credit going straight to you, how about that?" posed Lelouch, he knew these two would never give up the chance to show each other up, creating the Frame that will be the U.F.N's new weapon is an added bonus.

"How long do we have?" asked Lloyd quickly, it looked as though he wanted to run off and get started right away.

"A month"

"I'll make it in a week" Jested Rakshata making Lloyd grin cheekily

"Go, I know you want to get started, I'll leave you too it" Lelouch said

And with that the two faces buzzed off the screen only leaving Nina.

"Nina, I would like to have a word with you in person later. Ill contact you about it later, until then" and he hung up.

He spun his swivel chair to see the whole table glaring at him

"What?" he asked

"We told you, we had to Authorise it before it went ahead" said Toudou in annoyance

"Did you object to anything I said or did?" Lelouch stated more than asked, he'd had enough silly talk, there was just so much more to organise.

"Well no..." blabbed Toudou

"Then SHUT IT" shouted Lelouch, the whole table recoiled at his outburst.

"Can we trust your affiliates to make those you just asked?" asked another General

"Can we trust them, yes, I have worked with them several times in my life, all three have proved themselves of Quality and to gain my trust. I can assure you, the funding they receive, will not be wasted, as an example both Lloyd and Rakshata you saw there, were the designers behind Lancelot Albion and Guren S.E.I.T.A.N, if that doesn't prove it to you, I don't know what else will" Concluded Lelouch, the general seemed to be satisfied with what he told him.

"OK, I need these people here by Tomorrow, they will be my Advisors and Commanders on the field" Lelouch said as he handed Toudou a slip of paper with numerous names written on it. His eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Absolutely" he said firmly.

"And can someone fetch me a map, I need to know where our men are garrisoned and stationed"

Julia the Servent jumped to her feet and whizzed out the door and brought back a large map of the world with digital names of garrisons, locations, numbers and enemy movements.

After a long study of the map Lelouch said "Take all our men out of Australia, and all those en route to Australia to head for Japan. Tell all the men fighting in China to retreat to Japan, Get every last man here. We need to make Japan look like our last futile attempt, our last stand, if you will. And that's when we'll spring the trap"

"What Trap?" asked Kallen Suspiciously, she knew what Lelouch was capable of; she hoped it wasn't near suicidal like many he'd done before.

"You'll see" Lelouch Said confidently.

"Ok, thats about it, Any Objections?" Asked Lelouch as he scanned the room, the whole table looked stunned, possibly amazed at how so quickly someone could come in and take charge.

"No? Excellent, lets go CC" he said lazily and walked out the door.

"Wait a second" he said, popping back into the room

"Please don't mention that I'm working with you, unless you want mass desertion and probably a riot, it wouldn't be a good idea, and could you pass that on to the rest of your workers here." And with that he left with CC

Kallen sat there and wondered to how Lelouch had survived and how he'd changed so much, he was nothing like the old Lelouch, sure he was still that arrogant person who had an elevated opinion of himself, but he sounded and look so different, his clothes, his body, even his own attitude towards himself. She wondered if he was struggling with his new life.

The Table all looked at each other for a moment, utter disbelief hung in the air, and something new,

Hope.

---

"Well that went well" Said CC as they walked back into their apartment

"Yes, it went better than I expected." Yawned Lelouch

"Tired?" queried CC

"Yeah" said Lelouch quietly

"You didn't want to get caught up in this again, did you?" Questioned CC

"No, I didn't" Said Lelouch as he opened their bedroom door and they both walked in

"My death was my escape, I've had enough, I guess I have to tough it out, for peace, I guess it's worth it" mumbled Lelouch to himself, he couldn't be bothered. He just wanted the comfort of sleep, forgetting all that was happening at the moment.

"come here" Said CC

He walked up to her and she held his cheeks in her hands. "I will always be with you" she said and kissed him, and he kissed her back, feeling the warmth flooding back into them and the hormones pumping, they stopped for a moment and Lelouch whispered in her ear "I wouldn't have it any other way" and he pushed her down on the bed.

"Now?" CC teased, knowing full well what answer she would get and what it meant.

"Now" Lelouch said in his demanding voice.

"I love it when you talk like that" she said and pulled him into her embrace.

O-la-la. Anyways, hoped you liked the chapter! Have a wonderful New years. Please review, i appreciate feedback


	6. Love

Hi guys, new chapter, hope you enjoy it, please review, i appreciate all feedback i get!

Lelouch woke slowly, feeling muggy, he tried to wriggle around to get more blanket cover but something was holding down his arm. He turned around to see CC sleeping on it. He gently pulled it out from underneath her, making sure he wouldn't wake her. Lelouch reluctantly made his way out of the warm bed and ran towards the closet, extracting a fresh pair of clothes and threw them on before a cold could come on.

He slowly sneaked out of the room and walked into the kitchen and turned on the kettle, he sat down on the couch, waiting for the water to boil. He clicked on the TV and a news broadcast buzzed onto the screen, on the screen was a panel of "experts" discussing the situation. They passed through each topic of interest, ranging from "Who is this Alpha guy and who the hell does he think he is?" to "Well I think we are all screwed and we should all be prepared because the storm is coming!" It was good to see that his name didn't come up, well only to reference to how much of jackass he was and the White Nightmares should all die like he did.

The kettle started to whistle and he got up and made a Tea for him and CC. He switched off the TV and crept slowly back into the bedroom, as he walked in he heard moaning and saw CC thrashing and spinning in her dreams, it was probably a nightmare and a nasty one by the looks of it. He put his and her tea down on their bedside counter and bent down and nudged CC, waking her from her dream. Her eyes fluttered open and stared into his. "Please, don't you ever leave me, ever" and tears started to brim her eyes .

"What are you on about, I'm right here" Lelouch said warmly and held her hand. He smiled at her and she smiled back, sniffing in her tears she sat up.

"Sorry, it was the dream" she sniffed.

Lelouch put his hands to her face and wiped the tears away. He picked up the tea and offered it to her gently. "Be careful, it's still hot" he warned her, but she still burnt her tongue on the hot tea regardless.

"what's going to happen to this world Lelouch, will you always jump in and try and save it every time it's in need?" She asked

"I don't know, I was hoping I would just walk away from all this once I was done" he said

"And then what?" she asked curiously

"I still need to fire fireworks with everyone at Ashford, I promised I would do that to Shirly"

"True"

Lelouch stood up and walked over to the bedroom window and pulled back the blinds and opened the window, the fresh breeze blowing into the room. He climbed back into the bed and sat up next to CC. They both sat there in complete silence sipping their Tea's and listened to world outside their window

"Lelouch" said CC, breaking the tranquil silence

"after all this is done..."

"yes?"

"Will you marry me?" she asked casually, still looking out the window.

He always wondered when he watched romance films and this line come up, what would he say? But the answer was right there infront of him and he couldn't deny it any further.

"Yes" he said, just as casually

"Promise?" she asked

"Cross my heart and hope to die" he said

"I'll hold you to that" she said as she leant over him and gave him a deep and long passionate kiss.

Eventually they broke apart and she got up and grabbed some clothes and put them on.

"C'mon, don't want to be late for your first day of work" she teased and walked out the door.

Lelouch sat there and for once in a year, he felt truly happy.

---

Thanks for reading. Please review, I appreciate all feedback I get, I'm sorry to all those who wanted other Lulu pairings but I felt this was necessary.

Manga-Otaku-94 – yes I too thought that people reactions to Lelouch were too simple i don't know why i didn't change it, i guess im lazy, i considered the idea of Toudou shooting Lelouch but then thought against it, sorry : (


End file.
